


Born Alpha (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Made Omega BY infiniteeight [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Watersports, alpha!Phil, omega!Clint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made Omega的姐妹篇，Phil视角。<br/>在Clint被Loki精神控制期间，邪神把他由Beta转变成了Omega。这其实不该有什么不一样的——Phil永远对同事一视同仁，与他们的性别无关。<br/>但Clint也永远都是Phil规则中的例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Alpha (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172203) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



 

**生而为王**

 

 

Title: Born Alpha

Author:infiniteeight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Watersports, omega!Clint, alpha!Phil, Knotting

 

**Summary** **：**

Companion fic to "Made Omega". This is Phil's POV.

While Clint was under Loki's control, he was transformed from a beta into an omega. It shouldn't make a difference--Phil has always treated his colleagues the same, regardless of gender.

But Clint has always been the exception to that rule.

 

**A/N:**

Many thanks to Selori for a pretty much instantaneous beta. :D

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172203>

 

授权：

And yes, go ahead and translate this one, too. :)

 

 

**警告：**

A/B/O设定，浸尿，Omega！Clint，Alpha！Phil，结合

 

**摘要：**

Made Omega的姐妹篇，Phil视角。

在Clint被Loki精神控制期间，邪神把他由Beta转变成了Omega。这其实不该有什么不一样的——Phil永远对同事一视同仁，与他们的性别无关。

但Clint也永远都是Phil规则中的例外。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

Made Omega的姐妹篇，而且完全没有NC17，所以期待这个的同好就请不用期待了

估计作者把所有的工口都倾注到前篇去了

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Born Alpha** **生而为王 =====**

 

 

当医生走出房门去拿出院表格的那一刻，Phil直接从检查床上蹦下来，转了一圈，找到一面镜子。这其实只不过是很小的化妆镜，比他的手大不了多少，可也足够让他整理仪容，穿好衣服了。那该死的半神把他整得够呛，搞得他现在就像刚刚结合的Alpha似的，被与生俱来的保护欲本能搅得脑子有点稀里糊涂。更糟糕的是他居然喊着Clint的名字醒过来，这毫无疑问让他陷入了相当尴尬的境地。另外Phil根本用不着在神盾局晃来晃去，用不着让自己看上去像是整个战斗期间都人事不省地躺在观察室（detention room），尽管事实上他真的如此。

 

想到这里，一抹羞愧爬上他心头。被Loki的幻影打败，这个他能原谅自己——毕竟Thor也上当了。可那全新的武器有那么大后座力，他居然没能早点儿想明白。真是多亏了Natasha，因为Phil对Clint的恢复一点帮助都没有。 _对大家，小队的所有人，毫无用处_ ，探员提醒自己。

 

放下镜子，Phil重新一屁股坐上检查床，倒不是为了等着医生回来，而是他得在接下来的一两个星期里小心动作。就算是在最乐观的情况下，Clint有时候都会认为Phil的保护欲是对他的能力、对他这个人的不信任。在弓箭手因为被利用去攻击同僚而产生的不可避免的愧疚感，以及Phil因为Clint被绑架而出于本能产生的过激反应之间，他们着实会有相当长的一段时间要好好调整了。

 

如果Clint是个Omega……Phil叹了口气，屈服般揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。他不是。他不是Omega，他根本不会对Phil的费洛蒙产生任何反应，真他娘的，你会觉得他们都认识这么久了，Phil的直觉应该已经清楚地知道， _Clint_ _根本不属于他_ 。

 

医生重新出现，Phil抓起笔正在划拉潦草的签名时Nick走了进来。“已经打算冲出医疗部了？”局长问道。

 

Phil抓着文件板（clipboard），签好了名字。“要是我没把文书老老实实写完，才不可能冲出医疗部呢。”探员双手把表格交给医生，医生则礼貌地朝他们俩点头致意，下一秒脚底抹油，一溜烟蹿出了检查室。

 

Nick哼了哼，“就因为你关于冲出医疗部的观点还夹杂着瞪眼、AMA表格，而不是直接从天花板上逃跑，并不代表着这就不是违反规则冲出去。”

 

“Barton怎么样？”Phil径直问道，仔细整理着西装上衣的袖口。“我听说Romanoff让他恢复了，而且整个战斗中他还都表现不错，别的我就不清楚了。”

 

Nick唔了一声，Phil惊得猛抬头，原本他以为会听见老朋友揶揄他，说他居然问这么可笑的事，说他对Clint的反应简直没救了。就算是他唐突地透露了自己的兴趣，也从没让Nick表现出过现在这般的意味深长。“他的医生通知我，有……Loki给他留下了意料之外的影响。我觉得如果你接手的话，事情应该会好办得多。”局长敲了敲墙壁，另一位医师——不是负责Phil的那位——走了进来。

 

Phil认识她——Banerjee医生，工作很出色，但她从来没有在他自己（或者Clint）受重伤的时候担任过主治医师。这只不过是女医生的运气而已；神盾局毕竟雇佣了庞大的医师团队。“医生，”他打招呼，“Barton特工情况如何？”

 

女医生深呼吸，手指绞紧了攥着的表格，顿了顿，在Phil耐心耗尽打算责怪她犹豫不决之前做出了回答。“在他被俘（captivity）期间，出于某些原因，”女子坦然接受Phil就‘被俘’这一用词而送给她的赞许目光，“Barton特工的性别从Beta男性变成了Omega男性。”

 

“抱歉你说什么？”Phil下意识开口，他不可能听到这个。这绝对不可能。

 

“Barton特工现在是一个Omega男性，”Banerjee重复，“我明白这听上去不可能，长官，但我们已经做过了两次血液测试，还有全部的体检项目，结果已经得到确认了。”Phil一个字也说不出来，他的大脑还在努力吸收刚刚听到的信息。略微沉吟，Banerjee医生迟疑着继续道，“我还没告诉他，长官。局长建议，如果有一个他信任的Alpha在场，他或许会接受得稍微容易一些。”

 

“当然。”Phil瞥一眼Nick，目光又重新转向医生。“劳驾先让我们说句话行么？”

 

“当然。”Banerjee和着他刚刚的话重复道，走出了检查室。

 

Nick伸手在女医生背后关上门，“你还好么，Cheese？”

 

“我知道这完全没道理。”Phil低语，直直看进Nick的眼睛，“可……这是我的错么？”

 

Nick挑眉。“Loki改变了Barton的性别，怎么他妈的能是 _你的_ 错？”

 

Phil笑得有点歇斯底里，抬手揉了揉脸。“我不知道。可我该死的希望这个好久好久了，我都忍不住……”他耸耸肩。

 

Nick一只手抚上Phil的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏。“这不是你的错，”他说，“Loki绑走Barton的时候都不知道你他妈的是谁，如果他当时知道，如果他能在袭击基地的时候穿透六道防护层读到你的想法，看到你脑子里最遥不可及的角落中关于Barton性别的那点儿念想，那他才不会做手脚来满足你的愿望。”Nick咧嘴笑笑，“你还没他妈那么重要，Cheese。”

 

“你这么说可真安慰。”Phil面无表情回答，不过紧绷的神经终究是放松了些。Nick说得对。Loki只可能为了自己夺取控制权的需要去改变Clint。倏然间一股寒意爬遍他全身。“Clint是真的没事，还是有别的？”他急切地问道，“Loki没有——”

 

“强暴他？”Nick在Phil能说出来之前帮他讲完。“不，他根本没那机会。”Phil一下子松了口气。“你会没事的吧？”局长继续说，“我都没想到这会对你影响这么大。”

 

“我会好的。”Phil机器人般回应，然后他让自己停止胡思乱想，向后靠上检查床，两手撑着床垫。“我想我会的，不管怎么说。”探员朝他的局长做个苦脸。“当然还有一部分要看Barton了。我一直对他倾注了过多的保护。我没法想象自己能少做哪怕一分，可我或许走错了方向。而如果我真的错了，这会困扰Barton么？他已经习惯了像Beta那样对Alpha做出反应；Omega的本能会让他觉得不安么？他会不会真的感受到Omega的天性，或者这是某种生物进化，而不是化学元素影响？”Phil摇摇头，“我对于生物学的知识太贫瘠了，回答不了这些问题。”

 

“我也回答不了，”Nick附议，“我想该让医生回来了。”

 

医生关于Barton情况的汇报简短且一阵见血；变化是完全的，持续性的，无论在任何层面上检查都是极为稳定的，这也就意味着，几乎可以确定是永久的。而且他在两周内就会进入发情期。听过这些，Phil不得不集中注意力记起自己还有很多问题要咨询。不幸的是，医生也答不上来什么。Clint现在有Omega的荷尔蒙，但除此之外，还涉及到很多相关的重要领域需要探讨，遗传学，激素方面，进化因素，以及对于Omega生理性的认知，谁也不知道Loki做出的改变究竟是覆盖了方方面面，还是仅集中在身体构造上。他们只能等待，观察进一步的发展。

 

“我们最好去和Barton特工谈谈。”Phil最后发表意见，“他肯定早就察觉这些检查拖的时间太久了。”

 

 

他们距离Clint的检查室还隔着两个门的时候，一股沮丧的Omega味道直冲Phil而来。不仅仅是沮丧的Omega，而是沮丧的Omega _Clint_ 。Phil体内每一根神经都在叫嚣着赶快 _搞定它_ 。所以在探员意识到自己做了什么之前，已经僵着身子抓住了Nick和医生的胳膊，让他们也停下来。“Cheese？”年长的男人问道。

 

“我不认为你需要在场，局长。”Phil指出。Clint如果觉得自己的问题已经上达天听，只能更加紧张担忧。“医生，我想单独和Barton特工说几句。等我信号你再进。”

 

“没问题。”Banerjee医生点头，Phil心里有什么东西略微缓和下来。

 

“照顾好他，Phil。”Nick捏捏他的肩膀，迈着方步离开了。

 

Phil让自己在汹涌奔腾的费洛蒙中站稳脚，然后才打开检查室的大门，而这也是他没有在一秒钟内就被那股焦虑浪潮掀翻的重要原因。Clint需要他镇定，所以他镇定，该死的。

 

 

真幸运，弓箭手的目光在落到Phil身上的一瞬间，整个人都放松了。然后他猛吸口气——Beta几乎从来不这么干，他们的嗅觉不甚灵敏——最后一丝紧绷也从体内被彻底驱散。Phil不认为Clint意识到了他刚刚做的事情，或者在此之前他从来都没觉得闻到Phil是一种困扰。不管怎样，Clint算是冷静了，也是时候摊牌了。所以只是简单地口头问了问之后，Phil就敲敲门，示意Banerjee医生进来。Clint的视线在他们俩之间转来转去，Phil则自动走到了弓箭手身边。除了显示占有欲表示所有权地将一只手搭上特工的肩膀，这已经是Phil能做的全部了。医生可能是Beta，但她的在场对于Clint也是一种威胁，真感谢那些复杂漫长的检查流程。

 

Phil的自控力没有持续多久，在Clint身体的每一个细胞都在呼喊着渴望安慰的时候，他的自控力彻底坍塌。他都没注意自己不仅仅一只手抚上特工，还用上了自己作为Alpha最确定最有力的声音，确保Clint明白他很安全，他会被好好照顾。他说的话也许很官方，但这就是Clint需要听到的，Phil的目的就是给Clint一切他需要的东西。当弓箭手接受了他的建议，同意去找Tony聊聊时，Phil忍不住感到一股巨大的满足。

 

离开Clint身边，走出检查室，Phil绝对不会承认他为此付出了多大的努力。弓箭手跳下检查床，跟着他回到他的办公室，而没有直接去找Tony或者跑到什么地方躲起来理清思路，这也让探员心里生出某些荒唐的欣喜。

 

“你介意我在这儿窝一会儿么？”Clint问道，一屁股坐进Phil办公室的沙发。“我过会儿再去找Tony，但现在我真得睡一小会儿。”

 

“没问题，请便。”Phil自发自动地回答。Clint身上全新的味道很有可能会彻底摧毁Phil的专注——无论他有多么习惯于Clint在自己办公室里晃荡，弓箭手闻上去从来没有像现在这样过——但内心深处的某个地方，Phil偷偷微笑，非常满足于接受Clint _愿意_ 待在他的地方这一事实。他将视线落在弓箭手身上，一点一点描过，最后坐回办公桌前。“你今天吃东西了么？”

 

“早饭。”Clint咕哝，声音因为侧躺有些闷闷的，整个后背对着Phil，全然的信任。

 

“现在都过了午饭了，”Phil提醒。弓箭手没有回答，呼吸渐渐平稳下来。探员摇摇头，“等你醒了我去给你弄点吃的。”他朝年轻男人的后背笑笑，转回去接着办公。

 

Phil一丝不苟地处理着成堆需要批示回复的报告和邮件，居然完全没有被分心，Clint 的气味令他放松。这儿有个Omega，一个由他负责的Omega，绝对信任他，而且这个Omega正安稳地睡着；这一切，让整个办公室在安全感之外又多了一层家的味道。不过Phil经年累月训练出的警惕性并没有放松，当然——他依旧需要看顾Clint——只是降低到了某种令人舒服的状态。

 

当Clint翻身，从甜睡中醒来，Phil冲他走了过去，一只手轻轻放上特工的肩膀。Clint抬头看他，露出个小小的微笑，Phil的心跳漏了一拍。“我去给你弄点吃的，好吧？”他问。

 

“听上去不错。”年轻些的男人伸伸懒腰。Phil难以抗拒地偷偷深呼吸，沉溺在Clint温暖甜蜜的气息中，一边细细品味，一边看着弓箭手腰间的皮肤随着伸展的动作一点一滴暴露出来。

 

Clint扭了扭脖子，Phil努力后退一步。“五分钟就回来。”他等着特工点头，然后匆匆离开。

 

这根本算不上Phil第一次给Clint买吃的，但现在一切都不同了。所有事情都有了微妙的变化。在那之后的几天里，Phil一直觉得很庆幸，自己从没和弓箭手保证过在他的性别发生变化后，他们之间一切都能和从前一样。这的确是种安慰，至少目前来讲没问题，可这同样也是一个他不得不打破的承诺，因为事情真的都 _变_ 了，对他，对Clint，地覆天翻。

 

从前Phil会满足于开开玩笑，耍几句贫嘴，现在他发觉自己对Clint简直越来越欲罢不能。曾经Clint会就那样平淡地接受肢体碰触，或者甩开他，可如今弓箭手却隐隐约约地主动贴近。Phil最近总是随处释放他的信息素，Clint过去从没打算查探过空气中的费洛蒙，这段日子却恨不得每时每刻都这样做。

 

最显著的变化是，Clint看上去……更开心了，在某种程度上讲。或者至少更满足，更舒服。很有可能是因为他对自己的感情更加放得开，不过Phil其实不这么想。战报汇总时有了带着满足的点头致意，而且弓箭手也没再惹那么多麻烦了。倒不是他和同事冲突减少，而是他如今似乎意识到什么时候算作过界，另外他让Phil来掌控——毕竟这其实也是Phil工作的一部分——当然不会重蹈覆辙，和之前似的隔三差五带着擦伤的手指和青紫的黑眼圈躺在医疗室。

 

变化后差不多一周，Clint走进总部，行动间搅起一股仿佛流动着的清新味道，使得Phil想要不顾一切地把自己挡在弓箭手和每一个神盾局的Alpha之间。他深呼吸，打算稳定一下情绪，哦，大错特错，因为Clint闻上去简直 _太棒了_ 。他的气味比平时浓烈些，还没到真正的发情期前兆，可已经很接近了。Phil用尽努力才让自己跟着他走到靶场，而不是直接把人拽进自己办公室。不过他还是做到了，他是成熟的Alpha，绝对不是只用下半身思考的愣头青。

 

当他意识到Steve也在靶场，他看到队长正在为武器使用资质考核做练习（神盾局有很多资质考核；Steve有他自己的办法通过），Phil没有抗拒冲动，熟稔地捏了捏弓箭手的胳膊算作告别，又保证说一定会和他共进午餐。他可以是个成熟的Alpha，但他绝对不会冒险让Clint忘记谁才是永远照顾他支持他的人。

 

Phil一边往回走一边想着，自己真的需要和Jasper聊聊。还有Maria。

 

进了办公室，他马上打电话给Maria，问她和Jasper——用名字称呼的——是不是能有空过来。十分钟后两人就出现了，而这也说明，要么就是他们震惊于Coulson百年不遇地在工作时间因为私人理由呼叫他们，要么就是看出了点苗头。说实话，他有那么点儿希望是后者。

 

两位同事兼好友在Phil办公桌前落座，Maria向前倾身，脸上挂着超级严肃的表情。“让我猜猜，”女子说道，“Barton就是个感染源，现在 _你_ 需要头号Omega了。”（omega 101）

 

“我可真不是为了这个才请你过来。”Phil干巴巴回答。

 

Maria笑了，放松地靠回椅子里。“嘿，Jasper和我接到你电话就匆匆忙忙赶过来了。这 _确实_ 是有关Barton的变化，对不？你这么多年来对他一直像对待自己的Omega；我都没法想象，如今条件允许，你有什么理由不让自己梦想成真。”

 

“条件允许，没错，但我 _该_ 这样做么？”Phil苦闷地问，见对面的两人眨眨眼，于是他叹了口气，揉揉额角。“Clint以前是Beta，整整三十五年，对属于什么人这种想法没有丝毫兴趣。他现在变成Omega才刚刚过了一周。我怎么能在他没有充分时间调整好自己的时候要求他决定自己的余生？”

 

“其实，在‘对属于什么人这种想法没有丝毫兴趣’，和‘根本没有被本能驱使渴望属于什么人’之间，还是有很大区别的。”Maria指出，“你怎么能肯定是前者而不是后者？”

 

Phil正想回答，但Jasper摇摇头，接口道，“不用管这些。你们俩都没看到重点，可能因为你俩都是Alpha。没错，Omega与生俱来，确实有特别强烈的想要结合的本能，”他说，“但这不是不分对象的，就算在发情期也不是。”

 

“我知道Omega在发情期也仍然能保留理智思考——”Phil刚打算再说点儿什么，Jasper又摇了摇头。

 

“我说的不是这个意思。发情期可以是全然只想着交配怀孕，但结合是关于安全感的，并非其他。”

 

Maria晃晃身子，“我以为那是关于……两情相悦。”她脸颊微微泛红，没准儿是因为想到了什么浪漫的事。

 

Jasper的表情柔和下来。“两情相悦是我们脑子里想要的，”他慢慢说道，“可我讲的是本能。另外我告诉你，”光头探员转脸看着Phil，“一个想要结合的Omega，就是从骨子里认定身边的那个Alpha能够把Omega身体和情感上的需要永远放在第一位。结合的冲动可能是全新的，Phil，但如果你们俩没有并肩多年，建立起牢不可破的相互信任和理解，那Clint根本也感觉不到这个，这可是很多已婚伴侣无论如何都想得到的。”

 

Maria为了这段剖白侧身轻轻吻了Jasper，两人目光交织的样子让Phil心里生出一丝嫉妒的剧痛。然后副指挥官重新坐正，“你可别指望着狡辩，说Clint可能没感觉到结合的冲动，”她毫不留情点破，“那家伙可是用尽一切机会想待在你身边。”

 

“我们一直都花很多时间在一起。”Phil抗议，可心里却是完全相反的态度。“大部分是我的原因。”

 

“他是不是和你在一起的时间一直都比和Natasha在一起的时间长？”Jasper挑眉。

 

想了想Clint变化后的这段日子，Phil眨眨眼，方才领悟自己事实上天天都和Clint待在一起，相较之下，Clint和Natasha如此亲近的机会简直屈指可数。“我希望她不要生我的气。”Phil喃喃道，却忍不住为了这份认知而心中窃喜。

 

“Romanoff可不迷糊，也不盲目固执，比我刚才说到的两位男士强太多了。”Maria干巴巴吐槽，“她知道这是什么情况；如果你们俩能安安生生地结合，事情还会更顺利些呢。”

 

Phil想到结合，想到Clint的发情期，不由得脸颊泛红，“我们甚至都没谈过这个。”

 

Jasper翻个白眼，“就我对Barton的了解，你根本用不着。他永远是那种先做出个人决策，再慢慢分析细节的人。只是别这么自我牺牲，好么？如果他朝你伸出脖子，那就相信他的直觉。”

 

“另外倘若真的糟糕到一定程度，结合的纽带也是 _能_ 打破的。”Maria相当实际地建议。

 

“我会考虑考虑。”Phil看着Jasper，见他和Maria都对自己鼓励地微笑。没准儿Phil的朋友有些太过了解他了。

 

 

他们当然也了解Clint，至少是在这件事情上。不仅仅没有任何讨论，其实连事先警告也没有，有的只是Tony的一通电话，背景音则是Clint难耐地呜咽哀鸣。弓箭手的啜泣直直戳进Phil的脑子，让他浑身都因为本能而灼痛不已。现在闻不到Clint的气味又有什么关系；那个人正在痛苦沮丧，因为 _发情期_ 备受折磨，而且他在呼唤Phil。Coulson根本没打算考验纽约市的交通——他直接开了Lola，降落在大厦的天台。

 

探员迈着急匆匆的步子，从发射台走向Clint的房间，并非因为不想快点见到Clint，而是因为他知道如果自己跑起来了，脑子就没办法好好运转，但Clint需要的正是他能 _冷静可靠_ 。弓箭手已经慌乱迷惑不知所措，倘若再加上Phil那一份失去理智的疯狂，事情只能变得更糟。Clint需要他镇定，所以他镇定，Clint的需要永远都是最重要的。“JARVIS，他怎么样了？”

 

“极度痛苦，一定程度上伴有神志不清，”人工智能回答，“先生已经试着安慰他了，但他非常固执地坚持要见你。”JARVIS听上去非常关切。

 

“对于强烈的发情来讲还算正常。”Phil点头，心里某个角落暗暗觉得有点高兴。走廊里若有若无浮着一缕Clint的味道，很可能是Tony进入他房间，开门时飘出来的。但闻在Phil鼻端，就成了醇厚甜蜜的诱惑，探员闭上眼，深吸一口气，放纵自己慢慢向着官能的海洋沉溺，推开了门。

 

他下一秒所知道的，就是自己把Clint裹在怀里，凶狠地啃着他的唇，根本没发觉Tony的气息已经离开。弓箭手瘫软在他身上，Phil终于彻底放弃了和天性的对抗，因为Clint已经全然陷入了作为Omega的纯粹本能之中，他需要他，所以Phil会给他他渴求的一切。

 

他们做得很快很激烈——Clint急迫地浑身发抖——但同样不可思议地甜蜜，因为Phil给他越多，Clint的颤栗就愈发转化成令人窒息的热情。Phil竭尽所能紧紧抱住他的弓箭手，用自己强壮的身体让他的Omega能够依靠，在Clint耳边喃喃低语着赞赏和承诺。当怀里的人主动露出脖颈，Phil脑子里除了确信这才是 _正确_ 的之外，再无其他。不带犹豫地一口咬下去，结合开始了，由此而来的快乐和愉悦让两人感到无上的满足。

 

连接引发的情潮直接让Clint射了出来，他紧密包裹Phil的甬道剧烈收缩，渴望着阴茎结。用一声低吼稳定住自己的Omega，Phil骄傲地用鼻尖磨蹭方才留下的印记，重新在他体内冲刺，达到了高潮，同时阴茎结也开始膨胀。在Phil的结牢牢卡住Clint的时候，弓箭手发出了美妙无比的喘息，这就是Phil想要的一切，而他敢说不会再有任何东西能比这更好了，但Clint永远能给Phil惊喜，他用失禁表达了自己彻底的臣服。Phil激动得就快唱起歌来，他甚至从没奢侈地 _想过_ Clint会信任自己到如此地步，能把他自己如此毫无保留、完整地交给他。

 

当然，正忙着因为羞耻而不住啜泣的Omega根本不知道他的Alpha有这些想法。Phil紧紧抱住他，一只手抚慰地在他肚子上画着圈；Clint无意识地又尿出了一小股。“这很好，我喜欢这样。”Phil呢喃，感觉到Clint身上的紧张感已经全部蒸发掉了。上帝啊，这可真棒。

 

他们被牢牢锁在一处的时候没有过多地交谈，Phil只是确认Clint不觉得后悔，然后就让两人抓紧时间小睡，为下一轮的情热恢复体力。

 

 

整整三天，虽然最后一天里他们大部分时间都是在吃东西睡觉，不过中午的时候来了场充满激情的猛烈的性爱，让两人都嗨翻了天，如果他俩谁有意嗑药，估计也不过如此了。在那之后，他们努力爬下床，换了干净的床单，清理了身上的各种痕迹。当Phil第二天早上醒来的时候，发情期特有的信息素已经几乎闻不到了，而他发现自己舒舒服服仰面躺着，四肢大张，Clint蜷在身边，鼻尖贴着他的肩膀。刚刚6点23分，他们今天都不用上班——下一次就要精确计算发情期的时长了，但这次没人能知道Clint究竟会怎样——所以Phil只是躺在那儿，享受着自己Omega的温暖亲密和安全。通常来讲睁开眼再躺十到十五分钟会让他浑身难受，可现在Clint就睡在他身边，所以他又阖上眼睑，直到Clint动了动，刚好8点。

 

“早上好。”Phil确定弓箭手真的醒了，打招呼道。

 

“早啊。”Clint回应，在Phil的肩膀上蹭了蹭鼻子。“你闻上去棒极了。”

 

Phil轻笑，“你也是。”

 

“我是说，你闻上去一直都特别好，”Clint解释，“但现在你不仅仅是闻上去棒极了，我还能闻出来你已经结合了。和我。这……”特工双颊浮起一片红晕，“我喜欢这样。”

 

Phil翻身侧躺，望着Clint的眼睛微笑。“我也喜欢。我喜欢你。”鉴于Clint依旧红着脸，而他们俩还都没说过那句话，探员开口。“我爱你。”

 

Clint顿时浑身一僵，跳起来下了床。“好吧，睡够了。洗澡去。”且不论这么明显的转移话题，他朝Phil抛过去邀请的眼神，下一刻两人就一起站在蓬蓬头下了，年轻些的男人小声对他的Alpha说了同样的话。Phil温柔地吻他，没有反应过激。毕竟他们还有很长时间可以适应情感的表达。

 

与此同时，Phil心里也明白大家都很担心Clint，所以他们穿上牛仔裤和T恤，直接上到公共楼层，想看看是不是有人在吃早饭。事实证明， _大家_ 都在用早餐，而这让Phil分外怀疑如此巧合的几率，除了Natasha的存在，女特工从来不会故意当众取笑他们。私下里，没错，但不是当众。

 

还没等Phil有功夫担心，Clint就兴高采烈地一路招呼开来，“早上好，伙计们！”大家纷纷抬头，眼瞅着弓箭手跳到餐桌边，拽了把椅子骑上去。“来检查来检查。”他扯着领口，显然是在炫耀结合时Phil留给他的痕迹。

 

Phil忍不住大笑，主要还是笑自己，因为Clint哪里会因为面对别人潜在的评判而害羞呢？“真无耻，”他嘴里这么控诉，可落到行动上，却是一只手抚上Clint的肩，手指温柔地描画过属于他的标记。这印痕本身会像其他瘀伤一样消退，最终只留下两人紧密联系的气息，能让他们彼此确认身份；这辈子第一次，Phil明白了为什么一些已经结合的伴侣会选择在他们的脖子上纹身。

 

Natasha朝他们翻翻眼睛，唇边卷起笑弧。Tony伸着脖子凑近端详那个瘀痕，点头赞叹，“干得漂亮，Phil。”

 

Phil正打算回敬钢铁侠，Steve开口了。“这是个很不错，很稳定的连接。”

 

Coulson努力压下脸红的燥热，哽咽着向队长致意，“谢谢。”

 

“我听说祝贺是排着队来的？”Thor提议。

 

Phil忍不住垂眼向Clint微笑，当发现弓箭手已经抬起头，和自己目光相接，他从心底里感到了难以置信的幸福。“没错。”他回答雷神，视线却没有从Clint那里挪开。没有从他的Omega那里挪开。

 

“恭喜你们。”Bruce起头，大家纷纷附和博士，Phil又朝餐桌大大地微笑，然后走进厨房给自己和Clint拿吃的。他还能听到小队成员叽叽喳喳地讨论，或者，不如说是连珠炮一般向弓箭手发问。Phil会搬进来住么？（Clint说他们还没谈过这个。Phil知道答案是肯定的，除非Clint反对。）已经结合的伴侣能够一起工作么？（当然，除非有证据证明他们的专业素质不适合当前的工作。）他们打算要孩子么？（天啊，Tony，我们都还没谈过同居，你以为我们会谈过这个？）

 

Phil从厨房探出头去，想确保那些问题不会让Clint不自在，却发现弓箭手好像骄傲地梳理羽毛的鹰隼般，非常享受成为众人瞩目的焦点。偷偷笑笑，探员端着他们的盘子走回去。他还有个亲密爱人要喂饱呢。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/2/20

 


End file.
